The present invention relates to magnifying binoculars for binocularly observing a magnified image of an object.
In an operation to treat a microscopic tissue such as a brain surgery and a cardiovascular surgery, a doctor performs the operation observing a portion to be treated as magnified with a magnifying glass. In such a case, it is desirable to use magnifying binoculars so as to three-dimensionally observe the portion to be treated. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-128305, there are disclosed magnifying binoculars that are configured with magnifying optical system units attached to apertures that are formed at center portions of right and left lenses of eyeglasses, respectively. The magnifying optical system unit is provided with a real-image-type magnifying optical system configured with an objective lens and an eyepiece, and a roof prism arranged between the objective lens and eyepiece. The roof prism has a function of erecting an image formed by the objective optical system, and deflecting an optical path such that a user wearing the magnifying binoculars can observe a region at the user's hands when facing front.
Thereby, the doctor can observe the magnified portion to be treated without cocking the doctor's head ahead, so as to prevent fatigue of the neck caused by long hours of operation.
However, the magnifying binoculars disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-128305 enable observation of a magnified image of the object only in a deflected direction, but do not allow the observation of the magnified image of the object in the other directions keeping the same posture.